


Miles To Go Before I Sleep: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, EP 26 Spoilers!!, Empty, Episode Tag, Fix-It, Gen, Muteness, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Resurrection, Second person POV, Temporary Character Death, ish, panic attack lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Your name is Mollymauk Tealeaf. You’re a member of the Mighty Nein.or: Molly wakes up. (MAJOR SPOILERS for ep 26.)
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Podfic Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Kudos: 6





	Miles To Go Before I Sleep: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [miles to go before i sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274563) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 



> Story by QueenWithABeeThrone, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr
> 
> (title is from Robert Frost's "Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening.)

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VzJrJIyj5tFqvoh6YpXcY2as12sGZqe4/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
